escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mamá Oca
thumb|300px|Una página de una versión escrita e ilustrada a mano del [[siglo XVII de los Contes de ma mère l'Oye (Los Cuentos de Mamá Ganso) de Charles Perrault, se trata de El gato con botas.]] Mamá Ganso o Mamá Oca es un personaje muy conocido en la literatura de cuentos de hadas y cuentos infantiles. ¿Quién fue Mamá Oca? Mamá Oca es el nombre dado a la arquetípica mujer de campo, que supuestamente es la creadora de las historias y poemas de Mamá Oca. Si bien no hay ningún escritor específico identificado con tal nombre, la primera mención conocida de éste aparece al lado de una crónica versificada de eventos semanales, que apareció regularmente por años, en La Muse Historique de Jean Loret (en 1660): comme un conte de la Mere Oye ("como un cuento de Mamá Oca").El origen francés del personaje parece claro, al ser en este país donde aparecen las primeras menciones al mismo, mucho tiempo antes que en el resto del mundo. Charles Perrault En general, se reconoce al famoso escritor francés Charles Perrault como el principal difusor del personaje de Mamá Oca. En 1697 publicó su libro de relatos más conocido, Histoires ou Contes du Temps passé (Historias y Cuentos de Tiempos Pasados), que subtituló como Les Contes de ma Mère l'Oye (Los Cuentos de mi Madre la Oca), nombre con el que fueron conocidos y traducidos a numerosos idiomas. Perrault recopiló y reelaboró numerosos relatos de la tradición oral, como El gato con botas o Caperucita Roja; el personaje de mamá Oca es empleado en su libro como el de un falso autor de los cuentos, instrumento que pemite a Perrault entroncar directamente con la tradición oral francesa, que reconocía a mamá Oca como autora de los relatos infantiles, y acercarse así al lector. ¿Oca o Ganso? La traducción de los cuentos de Perrault a principios del siglo XVIII al castellano hizo conocido al personaje en España, donde se le llamó Mamá Oca (Oye es Oca (ganso doméstico) en francés). Al ser traducidos al inglés, fueron llamados cuentos de Mother Goose (lit. Madre Ganso). Posteriormente, el personaje de Mother Goose fue muy desarrollado en la tradición literaria inglesa, y a finales del siglo XIX algunos libros en los que aparecía Mother Goose fueron traducidos del inglés al castellano con el nombre de Mamá Ganso. La denominación de Mamá Ganso o Mamá Oca en castellano es totalmente válida, aunque la palabra Ganso aplicada a personas tiene connotaciones negativas en Argentina o España, sinónimo de tonto o torpe, por lo que no es común que se refiera así al personaje, prefiriéndose la versión francesa, Mamá Oca. Supuestas Mama Ocas Algunos habitantes de Boston, Massachusetts afirman que la Mamá Oca original se llamaba Elizabeth Goose y está enterrada en el Granary Burying Ground. Esta creencia es considerada completamente errónea por los estudiosos, debido a que su fecha de defunción es previa al uso del término, y no existe evidencia de que ella recopilase algún tipo de cuentos en un libro. En su libro de 1930 The Real Personages of Mother Goose, Katherine Elwes Thomas deduce que la imagen y el nombre de "Mamá Oca", "Mother Goose" o "Mère L'Oye", podría estar basada en leyendas antiguas sobre la esposa de Roberto II de Francia. "Bertha Pies de Ganso" a menudo es mencionada en las leyendas como narradora de increíbles cuentos que fascinan a los niños. Una autoridad mundial en la tradición de Mamá Ganso, Iona Opie, no da credibilidad a las suposiciones de Elwes Thomas o las suposiciones de Boston. Mamá Ganso en música y poesía En 1765, Mother Goose's Melody de John Newbery cambió el enfoque de los cuentos de hadas a las rondas infantiles, y en inglés fue la connotación principal de Mamá Ganso hasta recientemente. Muchas personas en el Reino Unido ahora sólo conocen el nombre como título de una pantomima para Navidad - los cuentos que han formado la base de muchas pantomimas clásicas británicas, entre una llamada "Mother Goose". El nombre hoy es usado como título genérico para colecciones de rimas infantiles, especialmente por los niños. El compositor francés Maurice Ravel escribió una obra llamada Ma Mère l'Oye, una suite para piano, que luego orquestó y convirtió en ballet. Como jerga "Mamá Oca" ha sido adaptado en la jerga del Reino Unido, y se refiere a una mujer algo neurótica que se encariña mucho con aquellos que están a su cargo. Otros ejemplos thumb|250px|Anuncio estadounidense; premium was Baum's book, 1900. * Libros de L. Frank Baum y el ilustrador W.W. Denslow a fines de los años 1890 incluían a Mamá Oca y a Papá Ganso (este último llevado al título en el primer libro de la serie que tuvo gran éxito comercial, Father Goose: His Book, en 1899). * "Mother Goose" es el título de una canción en el álbum Aqualung de la banda de rock progresivo Jethro Tull. * "Mother Ganso" también es el sobrenombre de un personaje en la película Mad Max (George Miller, 1979), Jim Goose. * Roberta Williams produjo la serie de videojuegos Mixed-Up Mother Goose (hoy considerado edutainment) para niños. * Mamá Ganso también se nombra en una historia manga: La saga de Caín o God Child y cuyas historias dan más alusiones a los muertos, como por ejemplo la historia de Solomon Grundy, el hombre que vivió una semana, y pequeños poemillas. Algunos ejemplos son: "Lizzie Borden cogió un hacha y dio cuarenta hachazos a papá cuando vio lo que había hecho dio cuarenta y uno a su mamá." "Mamá me mató, papá me comió, mis hermanos reunieron mis huesos bajo una mesa y los enterraron en una tumba de fría piedra." "Un hombre murió un hombre de cuidado cuando fueron a enterrarle sus huesos no encontraron." La historia de Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy en lunes nacido, en martes bautizado, en miércoles casado, en jueves enfermo ha estado, en viernes empeorado, el sábado la muerte ha llegado. ¿Y el domingo? El domingo ha sido enterrado. Véase también * Los cuentos de Mamá Ganso * Muerte en la literatura infantil Enlaces externos * "Quién fue Mamá Ganso?" * La Verdadera Mamá Ganso * El bebé de Mamá Ganso de Golden Books Publishing * En el Proyecto Gutenberg: ** Los cuentos de Mamá Ganso por Charles Perrault traducido pro Charles Welsh ** La verdadera Mamá Ganso ilustrado por Blanche Fisher Wright ** La Únicas Melodías Verdaderas de Mamá Ganso por anónimo ** Mother Goose in Prose by L. Frank Baum * Clip Art de Mamá Ganso Ilustraciones en dominio público de las rimas de Mamá Ganso Categoría:Fábulas Categoría:Cuentos (personajes tipo) Categoría:Gansos de ficción de:Ma mère l'oye en:Ma mère l'oye fr:Ma Mère l'Oye hu:Lúdanyó meséi nl:Ma Mère l'Oye sk:Moja matka hus